Moments
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: 30 day challenge. Female Hiccup x Tuffnut. Tuffcup. Its all those moments. Good or bad, small or big, Hicca and Tuffnut hold onto those moments because all of those moments mean something to them. T for sexual themes and alcohol mentioning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I needed a break from working on my other stories and found a 30 day challenge. I thought that it was a good way to take a break while still working on my other stories.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Hands_**

The first time that Tuffnut held Hicca's hand in his felt so weird.

The day that he held her hand it was late autumn and they had both forgotten their gloves. They were walking through the park; Tuffnut had his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets to keep them warm while Hicca walked with her hands at her side. Her favorite green jacket that reached her thighs didn't have pockets, that didn't stop her from loving it.

As they walked Tuffnut noticed that she would rub her hands together, trying to keep them warm. After watching her do this many times Tuffnut pulled his hand out of his pocket and took her hand into his.

It was cold. Her fingers where stiff from the cold, but they were still soft and fragile. The palm of her hand was also soft and fragile, just like the rest of her.

It was felt weird for Tuffnut as he held Hicca's fragile and soft hand in his rough and boney one. He was scared that if he held her hand to tightly her hand would break and shatter like glass.

He didn't want to break her, like he broke also everything so easily. Throughout his life he had broken so many things without meaning to like his mother's vases, his family's dishes, or his neighbor Mildew's windows, which may have been more on purpose then he would admit.

As they kept walking they fell silent. Tuffnut, who's hand as freezing, was resisting the need to hold Hicca's hand tighter to try and hold in the heat.

Hicca said nothing as Tuffnut held her hand. It felt… right in a way. But it was cold. Tuffnut was holding her hand too lightly, like he was trying not to hold her hand tightly at all.

Hicca gripped his hand tighter, surprising Tuffnut.

"I'm not made of glass, you don't have to worry about breaking me." She said as Tuffnut looked at her.

"Kay." Tuffnut said and gripped Hicca's hand a little tighter. Not hard enough to hurt, but tight enough that locked the warmth in between their hands.

Once their hands were warmer thanks to each other both Hicca and Tuffnut couldn't help but smile as they continued to walk through the park.

* * *

**So that's number one. Number two: cuddling  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Second part time! Cuddles!  
**

**I forgot to let you guys know that there will be some stories that don't relate to most while some stories will connect with other ones.**

**I don't own HTTYD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Cuddles_**

Tuffnut groaned as he laid down on the sofa in his small apartment's living room. It had been a long week for him with his college classes on top of his part-time job, which he normally had to work nights. Saturday was the only day he worked in the morning to the afternoon since it was the only days he didn't have classes.

"Tuff, is that you?" Tuffnut sat up as his girlfriend Hicca walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. She looked like she had just woken up from sleeping because her bedhead hair was all over the place.

"Yeah it's me," He said as Hicca walked into the living room "How did you sleep?" he asked as Hicca rubbed her eyes. Tuffnut knew that Hicca had also had a long week. Unlike him, Hicca took tougher classes that involved science and normally meant she had to stay up late to study in order to keep up with her professors.

"I just went to bed before you got back," Hicca yawned and then pushed on Tuffnut's shoulder "Lay down." she said pushing him back down onto the sofa. Tuffnut just looked confused as Hicca climbed on top of him.  
"Babe, I'm not really in the mood." Tuffnut said and Hicca shot him a look. She really should have expected this from him.

"Neither am I." Hicca said as she laid down on his chest.

"Then what are you doing?" He asked as Hicca twisted slightly to become more comfortable.

"Going to sleep." She grunted as she rested her head on the area where his heart was.

"Okay," Tuffnut said still confused "But why on me?" he asked.

"Because you're a good pillow now shut up." She said and Tuffnut just shrugged.

"Kay," He said as he rested his head on the sofa. He wrapped his arm over Hicca's back, holding her closer to him. "Love you." He said as he began to drift off.

"Love you too…" Hicca yawned as she started to fall back asleep. It didn't take long for the couple to fall back asleep cuddling each other on their sofa.

* * *

**I did this one based off of what my sims did in my game. I thought it was cute so I went with it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to upload this last night, my computer kept freezing while I was working on it. **

**I don't own HTTYD so enjoy!**

* * *

**_Movie Night_**

Saturday nights were Hicca and Tuffnut's night. With their crazy collage class and work schedule the only day the only day that they both had off was Saturday, so every Saturday night they would relax and enjoy each other's company.

While most couples would go on dates to restaurants or shows, Hicca and Tuffnut enjoyed a night in instead of going out. Normally they would stay in, have a home cooked meal that Tuffnut made, and watch a movie of some kind.

"So what movie do you wanna watch tonight?" Tuffnut asked as he looked through the DVD case while Hicca filled up their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. They had a lot of movies which were mostly comedy themed since it both Hicca and Tuffnut's favorite genre of movie.

"How about RED?" She asked and Tuffnut looked over at her with a big grin on his face.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" He said as he pulled out the DVD from the case.

"Every day sweetie," Hicca said as she lend over to kiss Tuffnut's cheek "Love you too." she added as she sat on the sofa. Tuffnut put the DVD in the Xbox 360 and then sat down on the sofa next to Hicca, who handed him a bowl of pasta.

After they were both finished with their dinner they both kept watching the movie, cuddling close to each other. Tuffnut couldn't help looking back and forth between Hicca and the movie. He loved spending time with her, especially when they didn't get to see each other at all except in the morning when they were both getting ready to go.

Hicca snuggled closer to Tuffnut, pressing her head onto the area around his heart. She always loved hearing his heartbeat. Tuffnut smiled as he looked down at Hicca. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

At the end of the movie Hicca and Tuffnut kissed each other before they both got up. Hicca picked up the dishes to clean them while Tuffnut put away the DVD and turned off the Xbox. Once he was done he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Hicca giggled as Tuffnut nibbled her ear before she turned around and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ready for bed sweetie?" He asked as Hicca pulled away from him.

"I need a shower first." Hicca giggled making Tuffnut grin lustfully.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." Hicca said before pulling Tuffnut gently by his long blond hair towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Have you guys seen RED? It is awesome! If you haven't seen it you must!  
**

**Sorry, I just really love read.**

**Please review! Next one will be up later today: First Date. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone one. Sorry for not updating this for two months, this thing is just a thing to do for fun.  
**

**I own nothing so enjoy!**

* * *

_**First Date**_

It was going to be a simple date but it was nerve wracking like any first date would be.

As Tuffnut stood outside of the theater, waiting for Hicca to show up, he felt like he was going to be sick. This wasn't how he normally felt when he went on dates with other girls, but those were just one-time dates for fun.

Hicca was different.

He was serious about Hicca, which was probably why he felt this way. This was the first time he had really tried to make everything perfect and comfortable his date, normally he didn't really care but this time he did. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Hicca walked down the street, wearing her favorite green kitted jacket. She felt like there were butterflies in her stomach which were going to burst out. She also felt like running, running back home and pretending nothing happened.

She shook her head.

No. She wouldn't do that. Tuffnut didn't deserve that.

Hicca forced herself to keep walking until she reached the movie theater. Then she saw him, his blond dregs with black and blue beads in his hair made Tuffnut stand out in the small crowd that was gathered outside of the theater.

Tuffnut looked up and spotted Hicca as she stopped and stared at him. Their eyes locked and focused on each other until they realized they were inches away from each other.

"Um… Hey…" Tuffnut said nervously.

"Hi…" Hicca said trying to control herself and not breaking out giggling like she felt like doing.

"So… Do you want any snacks?" Tuffnut asked, not sure what to say.

"Sure. Popcorn?" She said and Tuffnut smiled.

"Yeah." He said and they walked inside the theater. They bought the popcorn, extra butter, and two sodas before walking into the movie theater.

"By the way," Hicca said as she and Tuffnut found a good pair of seats "How did you know I wanted to see this movie?"

"Ruffnut told me, plus it wasn't hard to figure out since you love dragons." Tuffnut said as they sat down in their seats. The movie started shortly after they sat down. Throughout the movie Hicca and Tuffnut would glance at each other briefly, sometimes locking eyes with each other. They were both too sniff, too nervous to do anything else.

Finally at some point Tuffnut reached over and grabbed Hicca's hand. It surprised Hicca, it even surprised Tuffnut, but as the two looked over at each other they broke out in smiles.

After the movie Tuffnut and Hicca were still holding hands as they walked out of the theater and into the cold autumn night. They still held hands as they walked up the street to Hicca's house. As they walked up the front steps of the house their grip on each other's hands became tighter.

They didn't want it to end, not yet. It felt like it was too soon to say good-bye.

"Thanks for taking me to the movie." Hicca said as they stood outside of her front door.

"You're welcome," Tuffnut said feeling nervous. He looked down at his feet and looked back up at Hicca, looking right into her deep green eyes. "Would you want to do this again sometime?" He asked suddenly, unable to stop himself from saying those words.

There was silence for a few moments until a smile form on Hicca's face.

"Yes." Hicca said. Suddenly, Tuffnut pulled her into a kiss. It was sudden, but soft. Hicca surprised Tuffnut by kissing back. The two pulled away slowly, smiling happily at each other knowing this wasn't just one date.

* * *

**And that was Hicca and Tuffnut's first date. Anyone wanna guess which movie they saw?  
**

**Up next: Kissing. Might be up soon now that I'm back into this.**


End file.
